Sora's Room
by SoraOblivion
Summary: Sora lives a life of alcohol and hook ups. But after enough drinks, a man's true desires are revealed.


Sora walked out of his room, careful to shut the door quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl in his bed. He was greeted by the sound of heavy beats and drunken people. After a night of bar hopping, what better way to end it than with an after-party?  
He had everything: alcohol, friends, and girls. But that's just what they were. Girls. No matter how many he slept with, they would never be what he wanted.

 _A man sits in a bar, a rum and coke in his hands.  
A voice, "Don't tell me a guy like you is here alone?" The man turns his head and is blessed by the sight of an angel. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
"I was actually waiting for someone."  
"Oh? And who would that be?" Her left eyebrow raises. He smirks at her. _

_"That's the thing, I don't know her name yet." She stretches her hand out._

 _"Kairi Uchida."  
"Sora Hikari." _

_He shakes her hand.  
_  
"Aww, are you sure you don't want me to stay? We could have sooo much fun!"  
"No thanks, it was nice having you...um.."  
"My NAME is Rikku!" She gives a frustrated grunt, takes her purse, and leaves, muttering a few words of profanity on her way out.  
That was the last one. The party was officially over. Sora poured himself one last drink and sat down.  
He took out his phone.

Kairi stepped into her apartment, and tiptoed over to the bedroom. She peeked inside and saw her boyfriend sleeping soundly in the bed. She smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
After she finished brushing her teeth and changing clothes, like a ninja she slipped into the bed, not making a sound. She turned her head and whispered softly to her partner.  
"Goodnight...Riku."

Sora was in a dilemma. Should he call or not? He debated with himself back and forth, until he came to the conclusion that he needed yet another drink. After he still couldn't decide, another was in order. A few more later, and he finally worked up the nerve, or rather lost the willpower to object, and dialed the number.

 _"Just stop fucking lying!"  
Crash.  
"I'm not lying! I was out with my friends, that's it!"  
Thump.  
"Tell me her name! Tell me her fucking name, Sora."  
"There's no one, Kairi, please. Just stop throwing things and hear me out!"  
"No! I'm done with you, Hikari. Don't ever speak to me again!"  
She started towards the door.  
"Kairi, wai-"  
Slam.  
_

Sleep.  
That's all Kairi wanted to do.  
She tossed and turned, but couldn't escape to the dreams she so longed for. She didn't want to check what time it was, she just kept her eyes clothes and waited.  
A vibration startled her.  
She opened her eyes, waiting a few seconds to let herself adjust to the darkness, and picked up her phone. Upon looking at the screen, her heart skipped a beat.  
Sora.  
She didn't know what to do. Why was her ex boyfriend calling her in the middle of the night? Her finger hovered above the decline button, but something kept her from tapping it. Maybe he was in trouble. Maybe he called her by accident. Or maybe she just wanted to hear his voice.  
She moved to the living room.  
"Hello?"

"Um.." She moved her phone away from her face to hang up.  
"Kairi?"  
There he was.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you home right now?"  
"Yeah, I've been home for a bit."  
The conversation carried on as normally as any other.  
"So how have you been?" He seems nervous.  
"I'm doing good, are you still working?"  
"Yeah," he laughed awkwardly. "So anyways uh...I was wondering if you wanted to come over."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah, you haven't gone out tonight, have you?"  
"Did I go out? Yeah, I went...I went to a couple of clubs."  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"I never went to sleep."  
"So do you want to come over? Or would you rather be with that..with him?" Something seemed off about him. This wasn't the regular Sora.  
"Are you drunk right now?"  
No answer.  
"Sor-"  
"I'm just saying, you coulc do better."  
So that's why he called? He wanted her back, and he figured drunk dialing was the best way to achieve that goal?  
"Listen, Sora. I'm happy with Riku. I think I've finally found the one."  
"Then why did you pick up?"

"Well since you did, I figure he's not around, is he?"  
Did he have a point? She did decide to pick up after all.

Sora was sweating.  
This phone call with Kairi was a lot more stressful than he thought it would be. Being intoxicated didn't help either.  
"I know you still think about the times we had."  
"Don't do this to yourself. Do I have to remind you why we broke up in the first place?"  
It was true, it was his fault. It was his greatest regret, and he would give anything to fix it.  
"You know I saw your friends at one of the bars I was at tonight. I guess you're too busy lately to go out all that often."  
"Well, this new job I have, it's really time demanding, and-"  
"Just come over."  
"I can't, Sora. Besides, I know what type of guy you are now."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"How many girls have you slept with this week?"

"..."  
He thought about lying, but decided against it.  
"Sora."  
"Four."  
She let out a sigh. "Point proven."  
"I can explain."  
"I don't care."  
"They weren't you, Kairi." Maybe she did still have feelings for him, somewhere inside of her. But that didn't change the fact that she was with Riku now. He didn't care though. He wanted her. He needed her. "I just had a party. I called after everyone left because...because I needed to talk to you. I needed to hear your voice. I needed you to come over. Talk to me Kairi, please. I don't have much to believe in nowadays. I need you right now. I've had too many drinks tonight. You don't know how lucky I am that you picked up, or that you still haven't hung up. I know I screwed up. The woman that I love is happy with a good guy, but I need someone to put this weight on. All of those girls, after a while they all start to seem the same. You're the only one that I want."  
"Sora.."

"..."  
"So you're not gonna come?"

Silence.

"..I'm sorry, Sora."  
"Guess I'll just..hang out here."

Click.

A man gets up from his seat, puts his phone down, and pours himself another drink.

 _ **Based on "Marvin's Room" by Drake**_


End file.
